


Ever Just The Same, Ever A Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic separates them.<br/>She'll forevermore be lost,<br/>But the Beast will find his Beauty<br/>No matter what the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Just The Same, Ever A Surprise

“Why should a Beauty love a Beast?”,  
The monster begs to know.  
But this savage isn't truly bad,  
For he let the lady go.

The girl is so much more  
Than just another pretty face.  
She seeks adventure, love and courage  
With her beauty, charm and grace.

The Beast is so much less, he is  
The shell of a fearful man  
Who seeks his son after still so long,  
And won't give up his plan.

Love for them is difficult,  
He is glad, but she is not.  
The monster's love is weakness.  
The Beauty's is all she's got.

Their story is a tragic one,  
Like the books she always read.  
First, he doesn't want her,  
When he does, he thinks she's dead.

A reunion decades later,  
He releases magic in the air.  
She can't help but feel ashamed,  
He is as cruel as she is fair.

Then they reach an understanding  
With a mournful, loving look,  
But are forced apart by a pirate  
With one hand and a hook.

His love is gone once more,  
His fury's coming back.  
Beast finds his son again,  
But his monstrous heart is black.

As the end of town approaches,  
Beast comes to find a cure.  
He's lost his son to the unknown,  
And he can't stand to lose her.

Beauty finds herself again,  
Full of happiness and grief,  
For her love has lost his child,  
Their broken hearts find no relief.

And now he must be off  
To save his family once more.  
Beast must leave his love behind,  
Both their burdens to endure.

Magic separates them.  
She'll forevermore be lost,  
But the Beast will find his Beauty  
No matter what the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, just a poem I whipped up because I was having emotions and my sister and I watched Beauty and the Beast today. (She's six years old and still makes me sing "Tale As Old As Time" to her before bed. And with her brown hair and blue eyes, she always wears a yellow sundress because she says it makes her look like Belle, who is, obviously, her favorite Disney princess.)


End file.
